


we play the moment on repeat

by kwonjis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonjis/pseuds/kwonjis
Summary: on a list of things he loved seeing the most in the world, seeing his boyfriend wake up next to him with tousled hair and a sleepy smile on his beautiful face came in at second on that list.johnny didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this view.





	we play the moment on repeat

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to dnce's song 'toothbrush' and thought hey why not write something soft and domestic and cute
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!

On a list of things Johnny loved seeing the most in the world, landing at O’Hare International Airport and seeing his family waiting for him at the arrival gate definitely came in at first place. Seeing his boyfriend wake up next to him with tousled hair and a sleepy smile on his beautiful face came in at second on that list.

 

Johnny didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this view.

 

“Morning,” Ten mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to Johnny and draping his arm across the latter’s chest . Their legs were tangled beneath the covers and Johnny shivered as Ten pressed the icy soles of his feet against Johnny’s legs.

 

Humming softly, Johnny reached a hand up and gently began combing his fingers through Ten’s ruffled hair. The cool morning air wafted in through the window Johnny had left ajar the night before and Johnny could hear the sound of cars driving by on the street outside their apartment.

 

“You should get a bigger bed,” Ten said as he raised his head a little to press a soft kiss against the side of Johnny’s jaw. “We hardly fit on this one.”

 

“That’s because this bed wasn’t built for two people,” Johnny murmured, angling his head downward to meet Ten’s lips with his own. 

 

Ten wrinkled his nose after a bit and pulled away. “I’ve still got morning breath,” He pouted. Johnny cupped Ten’s face with one hand, thumb stroking Ten’s cheek gently.

 

“So do I, what’s your point?” He leaned in again to close the gap between their lips. They stayed that way for some time, letting their lips move against each other lazily, languidly. Johnny loved mornings like this. He loved the way it felt as if time had stopped, like they had all the time in the world to bask in each other’s presence. He loved waking up with Ten curled up next to him and knowing that Ten felt safe, felt at  _ home _ in his arms. 

 

Right now, Johnny was loving the way Ten’s lifts felt against his own. He loved the little noise Ten let out as Johnny tilted his head to slot their lips together, deepening the kiss as he gently parted Ten’s lips with his tongue. 

 

Much to Johnny’s disappointment, Ten pulled away first. Johnny felt oddly satisfied as he took in his boyfriend’s pink-tinged cheeks and spit-slicked lips. “You’re so beautiful,” Johnny remarked. Ten’s gaze softened and he kissed Johnny’s cheek before rolling out of Johnny’s hold, laughing slightly at the whine his boyfriend let out as he did so.

 

“And you’re clingy this morning,” Ten teased. Johnny eased himself into sitting position and watched as Ten sorted through the clothes in Johnny’s closet. “I shouldn’t have let you leave that window open, I didn’t think it’d get this cold. I don’t know how you can sleep in just sweatpants.”

 

“I’m a human heater,” Johnny shrugged. “My hoodies are in the other drawer, not that one.” He called out as he noticed Ten’s movements. He looked on fondly as Ten slipped on one of Johnny’s favourite ones. Ten had made it a habit to always slip into one of Johnny’s hoodies or shirts whenever he stayed over. Johnny found it impossible to protest when Ten looked even tinier and impossibly adorable in Johnny’s clothes. The turquoise hoodie he was wearing now came down to just halfway down his thighs and his hands were hidden in the hoodie’s overly large sleeves.

 

It was a sight that Johnny was all too familiar with and one that he adored with every fibre of his being.

 

This was routine. Mornings with Ten meant that Johnny got to start his day with kisses from his favourite person in the world. It meant washing away sleep from their eyes and brushing their teeth together in Johnny’s tiny bathroom that just barely fit them. It meant stealing kisses from each other in the kitchen as they cooked breakfast together. 

 

Ten fit into his life like a puzzle piece Johnny never knew he was missing. Even if they lived on opposite ends of the city, Ten had made Johnny’s place his own home. There was a purple toothbrush next to Johnny’s own white one by the bathroom sink. Johnny had insisted on it after the first night Ten slept over. “You might as well have one here too.” A few of Ten’s clothes were stashed neatly in one corner of Johnny’s closet (although Ten always preferred wearing one of Johnny’s clothes instead). There was even a box of Ten’s favourite cereal sitting in Johnny’s pantry.

 

“You guys are practically married, why haven’t you moved in together yet?” Taeil, one of Johnny’s closest friends and former roommate, had asked on numerous occasions.

 

_ Why  _ **_haven’t_ ** _ we moved in together yet? _ Johnny pondered this as he watched Ten mixing pancake batter in a bowl. It was one of the few things Johnny was able to teach Ten to make after realising the Thai boy wasn’t the most adept in the kitchen (Johnny wouldn’t call himself a Masterchef either but at least he knew how to make more than just instant ramen).

 

Although they’ve been dating for some time, Ten never really hinted about moving in together. It seemed, to Johnny at least, that Ten was perfectly happy to continue living in the apartment he currently shared with Doyoung, a mutual friend and the one who had introduced the couple to each other.

 

A funny feeling arose in Johnny’s chest as he took in the way Ten, dressed in  _ Johnny’s _ favourite hoodie, was standing in  _ Johnny’s  _ kitchen making breakfast for the two of them. It wasn’t new, they’d done this so many times. Sometimes Johnny would be the one frying up eggs and bacon. Sometimes it’d be the two of them laughing and messing around as they tried to put together something decent to eat with whatever Johnny had in his fridge. 

 

Loving Ten was like breathing for Johnny. It was effortless. Automatic. Sure, they had some rough patches but they always came out the other side stronger and more in love than before. Ten was a constant in Johnny’s life, one that Johnny would never trade up for anything in the world.

 

Johnny found himself moving without really thinking. He came up behind Ten and slipped his arms around his waist, pulling Ten back against him gently. Johnny’s heart hammered against his chest and he wondered if Ten could feel it.

 

“Come live with me,” Johnny said softly, as he placed his chin on Ten’s shoulder. It was a little awkward considering their height difference but Johnny didn’t mind. He felt Ten stiffen a little, most likely in surprise at the randomness of Johnny’s question.

 

“What brought this on?” Ten asked. He lifted the pancake out of the frying pan before setting it down on on a plate. Johnny waited until Ten finished pouring in more of the pancake batter into the pan before continuing.

 

“I was just thinking about how you’re here practically every other day.” Johnny replied. Ten was more relaxed now and Johnny couldn’t help but kiss his cheek swiftly. “And my apartment is definitely closer to the campus, you wouldn’t have to wake up so early for lectures anymore.”

 

“Is that all?” If Johnny hadn’t known better, it would have sounded as if Ten was just genuinely curious. But Johnny knew Ten inside and out and was well aware that Ten was using his ‘I-Know-There’s-More-To-What-You’re-Saying-And-I-Want-You-To-Tell-Me-Now’ voice and Johnny couldn’t help but laugh softly.

 

“Move in with me, Ten. This place doesn’t feel like home unless you’re here.” 

 

Ten was quiet for a moment. Then, he turned around in Johnny’s arms and looked up at him with those beautiful, beautiful eyes Johnny loved so much. “I thought you’d never ask,” He said in almost a whisper before leaning up and connecting their lips in a slow, loving kiss.

 

(The pancakes ended up a little burned but Johnny didn’t really care.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/taemintys)


End file.
